


“Hi horny, I’m dad.”

by FawnChara



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jack, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Implied/Referenced BDSM, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jack is one kinky motherfucker, M/M, One Shot, Septiplier - Freeform, aka sub Jack, and Mark is more than willing to indulge his boy, overuse of the word baby, rated for one particular paragraph that got out of hand pretty quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnChara/pseuds/FawnChara
Summary: Jack’s jaw dropped. “You did not just–”“I did,” Mark assured with a smirk.  - - -Based off the prompt: Imagine after a long day of no affection or interaction, Person A going up to Person B and saying “I’m horny, Daddy”, and Person B leaving over and seductively whispers in their ear “Hi Horny, I’m Dad”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a tumblr prompt that I had written and sitting in my drive for months. Hope you enjoy!

Jack let out a heaving sigh. It had been a long and extremely tiring day, and he was absolutely exhausted. Definitely worth it though. Being at a convention with all of his YouTube friends and spending time with his fans was always worth the extra sleepy feeling at the end of the day.

 

Except sleepy wasn’t the only thing he was feeling.

 

Him and Mark had been in a secret relationship for the past couple of months now. They were keeping it to themselves, not quite ready to tell their friends, let alone their fans. Even though they tried to keep it on the down low, they definitely played up the whole ‘septiplier’ schtick for the fans, just to see how they all reacted to the idea of the two being in a relationship. Many seemed to go along with it, giving both Mark and Jack reassurance for when they finally decide to spill the beans.

 

Because of the long distance, Jack only ever got to see Mark at conventions like Pax or through the screen of his laptop on a Skype call. More often than not it was the latter. 

 

So getting to finally see Mark again after so long was definitely a blessing. And a curse.

 

Jack was a really affectionate person. He loved to cuddle especially, choosing to hang onto his friends and snuggle up to their sides whenever he got the chance. Having a boyfriend was supposed to help with that. Yet only being able to be with Mark every once in a blue moon made him a little touch starved. Not only did he want to cuddle with his larger boyfriend, he wanted to have sex with him.

 

He imagined Mark pressing him face down into the pillows, fucking him ruthlessly into the sheets. He imagined bouncing atop Mark’s cock while the other man lay back and admired the view, strong arms rubbing and grabbing at Jack’s hips approvingly. He imagined Mark’s hand tangling in his hair as the younger swallowed down his dick and sucked him hard. He imagined Mark calling him  _ baby  _ and smacking Jack’s ass as he cries out and screams until he forgets his name. He imagined lying there, bound, sightless, and completely helpless as Mark moved purposefully above him, slipping a ring over his cock and telling him to be a  _ good boy. _

 

Snapping out of his train of thought, Jack looked down only to realize he had a little ‘problem’. Sighing again, he glanced over at his boyfriend from their shared hotel room. Mark currently sat on the single king-sized bed, taking off his shoes and humming an unrecognizable tune. The tv was on, playing some random infomercial that neither paid attention to. With a cheeky grin, Jack clambered up on the bed behind him, snaking his arms around the man’s middle.

 

“I’m horny, daddy,” Jack whined, settling his chin in the crook of Mark’s shoulder and batting his eyelashes playfully.

 

Mark blinked, surprised, before relaxing into a sensual smile and turning his head slightly to whisper into his ear. “Hi horny, I’m dad.”

 

Jack’s jaw dropped. “You did not just–”

 

“I did,” Mark assured with a smirk.

 

_ “Seriously!” _

 

“Yep.”

 

“A focking dad joke? Come on, Mark,” Jack pouted, giving a slight bounce on the large, fluffy bed.

 

Mark tipped his head back, letting out his signature laugh while Jack stuck his tongue out and tried to crawl away. Mark, finally noticing his boy’s problem, grabbed him by the ankle. Jack let out a startled gasp as he was dragged backwards towards Mark and flipped onto his back, his boyfriend looming over him.

 

Mark leaned down, pressing his lips against Jack’s sweetly before deepening the kiss and biting impatiently at Jack’s lip, eliciting a surprised but eager moan from the younger. A knee was stuck between his thighs and Jack bit his lip from the sudden pressure to his dick. As quickly as it had appeared it was gone again, and Jack let out a needy whimper as Mark removed his leg. Mark’s molten chocolate eyes were clouded with lust and want as he moved to whisper again at Jack’s ear.

 

“Want me to take care of that, baby?”  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://fawnsean.tumblr.com/) and send me requests!


End file.
